


baby problem

by elfdean



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfdean/pseuds/elfdean
Summary: AU: Джеймс Барнс - типичный американский мужчина, который воспитывает дочь и время от времени спасает мир от Гидры.





	baby problem

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте используются феменитивы. Не надо их выделять в ПБ, окаюшки?  
> Стив и Джеймс не были раньше знакомы. Баки вырвался из лап Гидры своими силами (возможно, что Фьюри "напомнил" Джеймсу о его прошлой жизни, после неудачного покушения на свою жизнь). 
> 
> У Стива и Баки любовь с первого взгляда, окаюшки?
> 
> ВСЕ ПРОИСХОДИТ ОЧЕНЬ БЫСТРО, Я ПРЕДУПРЕДИЛА.
> 
> Концовку я бездарно слила, (ибо потеряла к фанфу интерес) прошу прощения. 
> 
> https://scontent-sea1-1.cdninstagram.com/vp/94f830c7bf0d5f0ea62f3abeb6311750/5B3E4BF0/t51.2885-15/e35/13556810_632518630247800_1709925522_n.jpg?ig_cache_key=MTI4MzY2MDI5MzU0NDgyNTIyNA%3D%3D.2  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/31/34/8d/31348dc759b709a4e9782ea617fa0cc6.png  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2d/52/5c/2d525c0227140a8ade0deab7a75159e2.jpg  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/5672f8b3c2bce68bfb058d5886b7603b/tumblr_o8fbz2AzNB1t0cxyeo1_500.jpg  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/73/c0/7e/73c07e41d0d20635c0aded7fcc9f6c49.jpg
> 
> БЕТА: theluckypumpkin

Наташа сидела в школьном коридоре и нервно покачивала ногами. Вперёд — Джеймс снова будет ею недоволен. Это уже третья драка за месяц, и на этот раз, ради разнообразия, отчитывать её за недевичье поведение будет директор, а не классная руководительница. Назад — у Джеймса должна быть секретная миссия в Норвегии вместе с Броком Рамлоу. Они всю неделю продумывали план атаки, укрытия и экстренного отхода, если их все-таки поймают или это будет ловушка. Наташа знала, что это спасительная операция , что это очень важно.Девушка раздраженно заскрипела зубами и стиснула руками сидушку стула. Джеймс ничего такого ей не скажет: он выслушает все замечания и рекомендации от директора, тяжело вздохнет и посмотрит расстроенным взглядом на Наташу. Он в очередной раз подумает, что он облажался, и всё это — его вина. А это совершенно точно, блять, не так. Джеймс Барнс — отличный отец, и она многим ему обязана. Девушка не может подружиться или поговорить с гражданскими на перемене. Её воспитывали и обучали иначе. Она не может просто подойти к подростку и завести непринуждённый разговор, если это не цель разведывательной миссии. Наталия не может играть во время физкультуры в вышибалы, бейсбол или петанк, потому что она знает, куда нужно бить, чтобы цель скончалась меньше, чем за десять секунд. И никакой психолог не сможет ей помочь, мисс Дэнверс.

Наташа знает, что работа Джеймса очень важна и его нельзя отвлекать, потому что только благодаря ему она не стала машиной для убийств. Она настаивала на том, что её классная вызвала Мелинду Мэй*, ведь не зря её указали как подругу семьи и экстренный вызов, но кто станет слушать проблемную школьницу? 

— У тебя всё в порядке? 

Наташа резко подняла голову и увидела невысокого роста девушку с огромной и потрепанной книгой. Зеленые глаза с беспокойством осматривали её с ног до головы. 

— Ты так скрючилась и тяжело дышала... Я подумала, что у тебя приступ и нужно срочно отвести к медсестре, — девушка заправила локон за ухо и присела рядом.

Сделав парочку глубоких вдохов-выдохов, Наталия постаралась принять расслабленную позу. Она должна вести себя как типичный подросток, верно? А если верить всем сериалам, что посоветовал Старк, современные подростки слишком пофигисты, и правила не для них. Она скрестила руки на груди и откинулась на спинку стула.

— Классная вызвала моего отца в кабинет директора. Готовлюсь к тому, что дома меня ждет серьёзная нотация и лишение всех электроприборов.

Это не совсем так. Точнее, совсем не так. Джеймс никогда и ничего у неё не отнимал. (Красная Комната отняла достаточно). Когда Наташу отстраняли от уроков, Барнс просто говорил «в следующий раз, если тебя опять накроет, постарайся не наносить серьёзный вред гражданским, а просто уйти за территорию школы и позвонить мне или Мэй». Но она обычный подросток, и нужно придерживаться обычного сценария.

— Ты врезала старшекласснику во время обеда, — кивнула девушка. — Я видела, что этот ублюдок потешался над тобой и приставал. Отличный удар, он заслужил.

— В любом случае, визжал он долго, — пожала плечами Нат. Она пыталась быть вежливой и игнорировать слова этого озабоченного придурка, но он полез в её личное пространство, а этого она никогда не прощает. Ему повезло, что он отделался сломанным носом, а не поломанной трахеей. 

Девушка засмеялась и протянула ей руку:

— Ванда Максимофф-Роджерс, приятно познакомиться.

— Наташа Романофф-Барнс, взаимно, — кивнула она, пожимая руку.

— Если ты хочешь, то я могу подтвердить твои слова о том, что это была самозащита, и этот дебил полез первым, — предложила Ванда, смотря на дверь кабинета директора. — Будет несправедливо, если ты понесёшь наказание ни за что. 

Наташа хмыкнула и покачала головой:

— Не утруждайся. Для меня это не в первый раз, — она встала с места и посмотрела влево. Её уже ждали. — Спасибо за компанию. Была рада знакомству.

Ванда улыбнулась и кивнула:

— Удачи тебе. Надеюсь, что орать будут не очень сильно.

***

 

— Моя мама всегда говорила мне, что нужно стоять за себя в подобных ситуациях. Если парень ведёт себя со мной отвратительно, то я буду отвечать ему тем же. Я просто соберу всю волю в кулак и ударю его со всей силы. 

Оперативники Красной Комнаты учили её, что прикосновение означает смерть. Если враг сумел подойти достаточно близко, чтобы дотронуться до неё, то смерть неизбежна. Никому не нужна бракованная вещь. Наташа должна быть лучшей. Она должна быть недостижимой и убить прежде, чем до неё доберутся. 

Директор вздыхает и смотрит на свою секретаршу. Женщина пожимает плечами и возвращается к сортировке папок. Этот мужчина не знает, как он должен вести себя в подобной ситуации. Ведь если он начнет говорить о том, что такое поведение недопустимо, то все подумают, что он поддерживает домогательства. А если он просто «попросит больше так не делать» и отпустит, то он поддерживает насилие среди учеников. 

Джеймс усмехается и подпирает рукой голову. Он приехал пять минут назад, в спецодежде полевого агента ЩИТа, вступил в очередную в перепалку с преподавателями, угрожая засудить их за то, «что они отрывают его от работы и относятся к его дочери подобным образом». Его мать, пусть земля ей будет пухом, всегда учила уважать женщин. Единственные драки, в которой когда-либо принимал участие Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, были, когда он защищал женщин от таких вот ублюдков как тот парень, сэр. 

Директор устало вздохнул и попросил все решить мирно. А это означало, что ...

— Наташа должна извиниться перед парнем, и мы забудем этот инцидент.

— Чёрта с два, — фыркнул Джеймс. Он встал со своего места и уперся руками в дубовый стол. — Моя дочь не будет извиняться перед тем подонком. 

— Ему не нужно было лапать меня, тогда бы я его не ударила! 

Это была самозащита, а не очередной приступ или неприятное воспоминание, которое заставило её бить всех, кто подходил слишком близко. Её вины здесь точно нет, так что она не собирается извиняться. И Джеймс с ней полностью согласен, выкусите. 

Барнс смотрит на директора взглядом Зимнего Солдата и говорит: 

— Вы заявляете мне, что у моей дочери проблемы из-за какого-то крысёныша, который лапал её, а она просто защищалась? Вы это мне пытаетесь сказать?

\- Мистер Барнс, — директор запнулся, потому что Джеймс выглядит довольно устрашающе, и иногда людям кажется, что он может быть опасен. И это правда, потому что он может убить гребаной резинкой для волос. — Наталия нанесла ему физический урон. 

— Нет, тот парень лапал мою дочь. Вы мне хотите сказать, что моя дочь не может защищать себя, если кто-то пытается её лапать? Этому вы хотите научить мою девочку? 

— Нет, но, мистер Барнс ...

— Моя дочь пережила то, что вам даже, блять, и не снилось. В её медкарте черным по белому написано, что она борется с ПТСР. Хоть психолог и одобрил походы в школу, Нат иногда может пережить не самые приятные моменты из своего прошлого. А такие парни, как этот кадр, могут только всё ухудшить. Так что, я думаю, что Вам стоит бороться и вести беседу с такими ублюдками, а не с ... девушками, — Джеймс встал ровно и пугающе-холодно посмотрел на директора. — Если меня ещё раз вызовут из-за того, что моя малышка поставила на место очередного зарвавшегося придурка, у Вас будут серьёзные проблемы, сэр. Staryy dolboyashcher, - прошипел Барнс на русском, громко хлопая дверью.

 

***

 

— Ты злишься?

Они не поехали домой. У Барнса все ещё была миссия, на которую он опаздывал на тридцать минут из-за вызова в школу. Рамлоу был уже в Норвегии, что означает, что Джеймса ждет гневная лекция, дурацкие шуточки и счёт за выпивку в ночном баре.

— Нет, ты все сделала правильно, — пожал плечами мужчина и надавил на педаль газа. Пейзаж за окном превратился в одно разноцветное полотно.

— Тебя выдернули с миссии из-за моей глупой ошибки.

— Я бы разозлился, если бы ты спустила тому подонку все с рук. А так я тобой очень горжусь. Уверен, что по прибытии на базу Мэй пожмёт тебе руку и покажет за это новый приём.

Наташа кивнула и расслабилась. Она всё ещё боится, что может расстроить Джеймса, и он откажется от неё. Глупо, ведь он не раз ей говорил, что любит её и ни за что не отдаст. Никому. Ни Красной Комнате, ни ЩИТу. Она в безопасности, и её никто и никогда не заберет. А если и попытаются, то сначала они должны пройти через Зимнего Солдата. И Мэй. Наташа уверена, что её НО испытывает если не симпатию, то доверие. Хотя можно ли называть Мэй надзирающим офицером, если она отвергла предложение Ника Фьюри о вступлении в ЩИТ? Джеймс сказал, что это правильно. Она пережила многое дерьмо для своих шестнадцати лет и должна держаться подальше от всех «секретных организаций». Наташа согласна, но слишком тяжело самой принимать решения и сливаться с массовкой. 

— Почему ты не хочешь тренировать меня? — спросила она, смотря в окно. 

Девушка видит в отражении, как Джеймс хмурится и крепче сжимает руль.

— Мы уже об этом говорили, Нат. Я могу утратить контроль и случайно навредить тебе. И я буду пристрастен. Мелинда — отличная агентесса* и идеальный тренер. Её команда показывает впечатляющие результаты.

— И как ты смог её уговорить взять меня под своё крылышко? — иронично хмыкнула девушка, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Я однажды помог Мэй кое с чем. Она была у меня в долгу, — Джеймс затормозил около разваленного дома и огляделся.

Наташа знала, что у такой организации, как ЩИТ, тайные базы есть по всему миру и в самых странных и неприметных местах. Так что она не особо удивилась, когда узнала, что старый домик на самом деле — один огромный лифт, а сама база находится глубоко под землёй. Не удивилась, но руку Джеймса она сжала покрепче. 

***

 

Стив помогал Ванде с проектом по истории, когда его вызвала Хилл, которая клялась, что «вот в эти выходные он точно сможет побыть с дочерью». Стив не то чтобы зол или раздосадован, ведь никто не может ручаться за то, когда плохие парни отдыхают, а когда решают что-то взорвать. Он должен быть рад за то, что провел половину дня с Вандой и успел помочь с домашним заданием. 

— Что на этот раз? — спросила девушка, подавая ему шлем.

— Должен прикрыть спину одному парню. Задание на дня два-три, — он прикусил губу и посмотрел на неё. — Я бы попросил Сэма за тобой присмотреть, но у него съезд ветеранов, а Старк, ну...

— Да, я помню. Хоть он и не злится на меня за пробитые полы, но я уже не такая желанная гостья в Башне.

— Тони не должен был проводить над тобой те психологические тесты, — нахмурился Стив, сжимая кулаки, — не после Гидры. Так что поделом. Может, останешься на базе? Шэрон составит тебе компанию.

Ванда улыбнулась и кивнула.

Жить со Стивом оказалось... легко и просто. Он не давил, не лез в душу с психологическими анализами и советами. Он просто был рядом, когда это было нужно. Если у неё были кошмары, то Стив приходил с горячим шоколадом и интересной историей из своего прошлого. Если у Ванды был плохой день, то он советовал ей интересную книжку или делился принадлежностями для рисования. Стив ездил с ней на стандартные процедуры для «людей со сверхвозможностями», не оставлял её наедине с врачами, если видел, что ей страшно или неуютно. Он заботился о ней и действительно считал своей дочерью. Ванда любила Стива и старалась ему помочь адаптироваться в этом времени, настраивала некоторую электронную технику, подаренную Старком, и стирала самые ужасные воспоминания из его прошлого. Только тогда, когда он кричит и не может проснуться, вынырнуть из своего кошмара. Это здорово выматывает, выжимает и выкручивает. От неприятных воспоминаний, что она вытягивает, приходится избавляться медленно и аккуратно, чтобы не навредить случайно. И не забрать себе, в свою голову. Но счастливая улыбка и светящиеся глаза Стива поутру стоят того. 

— Клинт и Пьетро тоже будут там? — крикнула Ванда, собирая вещи в небольшой портфель.

Она ужасно скучала по своему близнецу, второй половине и части своей души. После миссии в Заковии, где они и познакомились с Мстителями и помогли в борьбе с Альтроном, Пьетро серьёзно ранили. На минуту, самую ужасную минуту в своей жизни, она подумала, что потеряла брата. Но Клинт Бартон спас Пьетро, и с тех пор этот тандем стал неразлучным. Мутант вцепился в лучника и не отпускал его, пока тот не стал надзирающим офицером и не взял парня под своё крыло. Пьетро звонит Ванде по Скайпу, рассказывает ей обо всех достижениях или неудачах, но этого недостаточно. Она хочет снова видеть близнеца, обнимать его и разговаривать с ним вживую. Но девушка не может заставить Пьетро все бросить и приехать к ней. Не тогда, когда её братец так счастлив и «научился стрелять и перезаряжаться прямо на ходу!» 

— Если они уже вернулись из Алабамы, — пожал плечами Стив. — Клинт говорил, что они должны вернуться совсем скоро. Но это было пять дней назад.

Ванде нравится, что Стив всегда честен с ней. Он не приукрашивает, не щадит чувства, даже если бы эта ложь пошла ей во благо. Стив Роджерс — хороший человек, и она рада, что они подружились и он взял её под опеку. Ей чертовски повезло.

— Будем надеяться, что они застряли из-за вкусной еды и отличных пейзажей, — улыбнулась Ванда, нервно сжимая кулаки. — Пьетро лучше бы привезти действительно хороший сувенир, если он не хочет проблем.

Стив засмеялся и приобнял её за плечи:

— Я уверен, что он это знает. В любом случае, Клинт ему об этом припомнит. Это в его интересах, как НО, — мужчина подал Ванде шлем и завел двигатель Харлея. — Доберёмся до базы и узнаем новости про парней от Марии.

***

 

Подземная база ЩИТа была действительно огромной и пугающей. Здесь легко было заблудиться или угодить в невидимую ловушку. Камеры были повсюду. Ослепительно белые стены начинали раздражать уже на десятую минуту, проведённую здесь. Отсутствие окон только всё ухудшало. 

Стив оставил Ванду на попечение Шэрон. Агентесса обещала присмотреть за девушкой и помочь ей выйти на связь с братом. Разговор будет идти ровно пять минут и через закрытую линию связи, но это лучше, чем мучиться от страха за жизнь дорого человека. 

Кабинет директора Фьюри был такой же раздражающий: белые стены, стеклянный стол, пушистый коврик и одинокое растение в углу. Стив решил сосредоточить все своё внимание на пуансетии, дабы его не мучили неприятные воспоминания о больницах.

— Простите, задержался.

В кабинет вбежал его новый — и, наверное, временный — напарник. Роджерс отметил военную выправку и то, как он осматривает помещение. Мужчина просчитывал возможные пути отступления и слепые зоны. Он занял левое кресло и сел вполуоборот, чтобы без проблем наблюдать за всеми людьми в этой комнате, а также следить за выходом. Стив бы сказал, что это пугающе, если бы не видел подобное на войне или на миссиях с Мстителями. 

— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, — представился он, протягивая правую руку. 

— Стив Роджерс.

— О, поверь, приятель, я в курсе, — усмехнулся Барнс, откидываясь на подлокотник. — Приятно познакомиться, легенда. 

Стив неловко кивнул и посмотрел на Фьюри и Марию. Всё ещё непривычно и немного раздражает, когда люди реагируют подобным образом на знакомство с ним. Для них прошло семьдесят пять лет, а для него только — два года. Он всё ещё учится жить в этом странном мире. 

— Прости за то, что лишили тебя выходного, Кэп, — начала Мария, передавая ему в руки папку, - непредвиденные обстоятельства. Группа, что должна была отправиться на спасительную миссию, распалась перед выходом. Член ударной группы...

— ...был вызван в школу из-за нелепых школьных правил, — махнул рукой Джеймс. — Брок уже выходил на связь? Ему удалось что-то узнать? 

— Мы потеряли с ним связь по прибытии в Норвегию, — покачала головой Хилл. —Ввозможно, его взяли в плен. Возможно, он высадился в зону, где есть мощные «глушилки».

— Это спасательная операция в квадрате? — уточнил Стив, прочитывая информацию в полученном досье. — Спасти из лап Гидры нескольких учёных и наших оперативников? 

— А так же камня на камне не оставить после себя, — кивнул Фьюри. — Боюсь представить, что Гидра там создавала или тестировала. И зачем ей понадобились учёные по биохимии и инженерии.

— Решили, небось, создать новое мощное оружие или ядерную боеголовку, что может стереть наш мир из этой вселенной, — беспечно сказал Барнс. — Уверены, что меня можно посылать туда? Там могут быть...

Мария остановила его одним махом руки:

— С тобой все будет в порядке, Джеймс. Ты — снайпер. Никто не узнает, что Солдат будет там. Кэп в этой миссии — Примадонна. Если ему понадобится помощь — вмешаешься. 

Барнс скупо кивнул и, что-то пробормотав себе под нос, удалился. Стив заинтересовано посмотрел на Босса. Фьюри подтолкнул к нему красную папку с огромным штампом «ЗАСЕКРЕЧЕНО. УРОВЕНЬ ДОСТУПА: 10».

— Думаю, ты должен с этим ознакомиться. Это немного связано с твоим прошлым. И, как ты ранее говорил, должен же ты знать, кто будет прикрывать твою спину, верно?

\- Спасибо, сэр, мэм. 

***

 

Стив был ошарашен. Он успел прочитать всего пару страниц перед тем, как объявили вылет. Джеймс «можешь звать меня Баки» Барнс — сидел рядом и читал небольшой томик Дюма.

Джеймс Барнс был суперсолдатом. Они из одного времени. Если бы тогда Стива не остановил полковник Филлипс, то он бы спас 107 пехотный и, возможно, они с Баки стали бы неплохими друзьями. Но ему не хватило смелости ослушаться приказа и спасти тех парней. Если бы он только знал, что тогда Гидра создала своё самое мощное и великое оружие...

— Ты пялишься, — сказал Джеймс, переворачивая страницу.

— Что? Нет, я не... — Стив покраснел и прикрыл рукой лицо. — Ты читаешь на русском. Это меня поразило.

— Врёшь же. Спрашивай, что хотел.

— Это будет бестактно с моей стороны и меня вообще не касается...

— Они дали тебе моё досье, верно? Ты знаешь, что я тоже суперсолдат и раньше был верным псом Гидры. Теперь ты сомневаешься в моей лояльности и думаешь, не двойной ли я агент.

Стив обескуражено моргнул и посмотрел на невозмутимое лицо Барнса. И сколько раз он слышал нечто подобное от других людей? Сколько раз он получал плевки от тех, кто, блять, даже понятия не имеет, через что он прошёл. Сколько раз его пытали, ломали и стирали его личность. Бесконечные крио-заморозки и список убийств, что заполнил бы Гранд-Каньон.

Стив знает, каково это — уснуть в одном времени и проснуться в другом. Он знает, каково это — плясать под дудку правительства, но даже он не может понять, что пережил Барнс. Так что, не ему судить. 

Роджерс грустно улыбается и, легко сжав плечо застывшего Джеймса, отворачивается в сторону небольшого иллюминатора. Может, раньше он не сумел спасти Барнса, но постарается сейчас. И, возможно, они станут неплохими друзьями.

***

 

Наташа занималась в зале для новичков, когда заметила знакомое лицо. Она не ожидала, что её знакомая будет иметь дело с тайной организацией. Но затем она вспомнила фамилию девушки и, что ж, это всё объясняет. Можно простить невнимательность, ведь при знакомстве она была немного взвинчена. 

— Вот мы и встретились, — улыбнулась Ванда, подходя поближе.

— Любовь к службе у вас — семейное? — сделав пару ударов по груше, Наташа отошла в сторону, чтобы лучше видеть свою собеседницу.

— Не совсем. Стив не хочет, чтобы я «служила на благо Родины». Да и я не горю желанием. Таких, как я, общество не любит, — Ванда развела руки в стороны. Кончики её пальцев на секунду вспыхнули алым. 

Наташа кивнула и взяла в руки бутылку. Она не знала, как поддержать разговор, не затрагивая опасные или болезненные темы. В школе сверстники болтают о сериалах, играх или про кумиров, но будет ли здесь уместен этот разговор? Должна ли Наташа рассказать что-то о себе, раз уж Ванда поделилась своим секретом? Искренность за искренность?

— Джеймс тоже говорит, чтобы я держалась от правительственного дерьма подальше, — сказала она, после пары глубоких глотков холодной воды, — но это единственное, что я умею. Исполнять приказы и убивать того, кого надо. Он надеется, что я оклемаюсь и заживу обычной жизнью: окончу школу, поступлю в университет и буду работать где-нибудь в офисе. Но я, как и он, сломлена довольно-таки сильно и ремонту не подлежу. Единственное, что я могу — так это перенаправить свои умения во благо.

Ванда молча кивнула и присела на маты. Девушка чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке и не знала, что нужно говорить. С Пьетро она могла говорить о чём угодно и не переживать о том, что он подумает о ней. Но его здесь нет. Есть только потенциальная подруга, с которой очень хочется подружиться. Знать бы ещё, как.

— Мы могли бы поговорить по душам и облегчить свою боль, но думаю, что для этого пока рано, — Ванда смущённо улыбнулась, когда заполучила полное внимание Наташи. — Никогда не тренировалась с мутанткой, которая владеет телекинезом?

 

***

 

Миссия прошла слишком легко. Все заложники и пленники были спасены. Рамлоу, которого они нашли на минус первом этаже, было трудно заставить вернуться на джет. Глава СТРАЙКа отказывался «позорно бежать с поля», и такие мелочи, как сломанные ребра, мужчину совершенно не останавливали. Джеймсу стало любопытно, что же такого ему сказал Стив, что Рамлоу активно похромал в сторону выхода. 

По-хорошему, Барнс сейчас должен проверять территорию базы Гидры, а не шляться по нижним этажам. Но все оперативники были заняты оказанием первой помощи заложникам, а отправлять Роджерса одного на проверку оставшихся... Джеймс совершенно не горел желанием отдавать Гидре суперсолдата. Особенно такого, как Стив. 

Поэтому он сейчас проверяет оставшиеся минусовые этажи, а Капитан Америка плетётся где-то позади. Разговор не клеился, да никто и особо не пытался. Атмосфера не располагала. Мрачные туннели, освещения никакого, разбросанные планы Гидры и медицинское оборудование. Джеймс надеялся, что ничего из этого не пробудит его память. Показывать свою слабость перед таким человеком, как Стив, не хотелось. Хотя он уверен, что Роджерс не из тех, кто будет над таким потешаться. Он читал историю Капитана Америки в секретном досье ЩИТа. Не должен был, но прочитал. Фьюри сам говорил, что нельзя позволить навыкам Зимнего Солдата заржаветь. Он и не позволял.

— У меня всё чисто, — крикнул Стив, убирая свой щит за спину.

Джеймс остановился и огляделся. В одной стороне тупик, а в другой — небольшая комната. Мужчина уверен, что там никого. Гидра бы не стала прятаться. Солдаты всегда нападают с воинственным криком.

\- У меня тоже.

Тут он соврал. Не заметил, проморгал. Тело действовало на автомате. Разум ещё даже ничего не успел понять, как противник был обезврежен. Не солдат, простой техник. Нападал с уколом. Яд или снотворное? Джеймс откинул старика и раздавил ботинком ампулу. Стив уже бежал в его сторону.

\- Солдат, слушай меня внимательно. Желание, ржавый...

***

 

Стив не знал про код. Точнее, про код активации Зимнего Солдата было написано в самом конце массивной папки. Он видел слова мельком, когда пролистывал страницы. Стив очень плохо знает русский, но эти слова словно отпечатались в его мозгу. Никто не должен иметь такой власти над человеком. Никто и никогда. 

Стив не знает, что нужно делать. Он никогда прежде не встречал такого же суперсолдата, как он. Их силы равны, а это значит, что нужно брать хитростью. Для начала надо убрать из игры мерзкого нацистского ублюдка. Стив вырубает его одним точным броском щита. Джеймс рычит и бросается на него. 

Зимний Солдат дерётся агрессивно, не заботясь о себе. Не на жизнь, а на смерть. Для него главное — выполнить поставленную задачу, а всё остальное не имеет значения. Стив может только уходить в глухую оборону. Нельзя навредить Солдату, ведь это Баки. Он обещал сам себе, что позаботится о нём и станет его другом. И, если этот мир не сошёл с ума, то дружба через драку и переломы заводиться не должна.

Но всё получилось именно так.

Старая база девяностых годов не смогла выдержать множественные броски двух мощных суперсолдат. После того, как Зимний Солдат в очередной раз бросил Стива на пол и постарался разбить его голову железным кулаком, пол под ними провалился. 

Как показывает практика, сильный удар по голове хорошо помогает от промывки мозгов.

— Блять, — Джеймс со свистом втянул в себя воздух, схватившись за голову.

— У тебя сотрясение, прости, — виновато сказал Стив, смотря наверх. Они проломили собой два этажа и сейчас находятся на самом дне. Просто так им отсюда не выбраться.

— Кажется, я пробил себе почку, — прошипел Джеймс, посматривая вниз.

Стив переводит взгляд на своего товарища и грязно ругается. Темно-синяя униформа ЩИТа пропиталась кровью. Джеймс тяжело дышит и не шевелится. Наверное, из-за огромного штыка, что проткнул его насквозь. Можно было бы и выдернуть этот железный "прутик", но последствия будут не из приятных. Всё, что сейчас может сделать Стив, так это быть рядом и попытаться связаться с базой, чтобы прислали медиков.

— Наташа меня убьёт, — хрипло засмеялся Джеймс, прикрывая глаза. — Она просила меня вернуться невредимым, ведь послезавтра у неё соревнования.

— Оу, — Стив неловко улыбнулся, отводя взгляд. Он не знал, что у Барнса есть... дочка? Племянница? Сестра? В досье этого не указано. — Ты быстро встанешь на ноги. Нынешняя медицина творит чудеса. 

— Как и моя регенерация, — кивнул Джеймс, морщась, — но одного дня мне будет мало. На школьных соревнованиях все орут и не могут сидеть спокойно. Приходится постараться, чтобы отсидеть всё мероприятие. 

— Отчасти твоё текущее состояние — моя вина, так что предлагаю тебе свою компанию на эту ужасную «миссию», — улыбнулся Стив, сжимая холодную руку мужчины.

Джеймс ведь и раньше был такой бледный, правда? Где этот грёбаный ЩИТ, когда он так нужен? Стив скоро сломает эту «экстренную кнопку».

Джеймс болезненно усмехается и смотрит ему прямо в глаза:

— Это было самое глупое приглашение на свидание. (Это же было оно, верно?) — Стив покраснел, хотя в этой дыре всё равно не видно, и кивнул. — Я согласен. Мне потребуется сильное мужское плечо. Моя девочка очень сильная, но нести меня она точно не сможет. А я не уверен, что смогу дойти до SottoCasa на своих двоих.

— О, не переживай, старичок. В своих силах я уверен и точно смогу донести тебя до пиццерии. 

Джеймс привстал на локтях, шипя от боли и игнорируя вскрик Стива. Схватив Роджерса за ремешок униформы, он притянул его к себе:

\- Сейчас ты меня поцелуешь со всей страсти, а затем мы будем выбираться отсюда. Я не собираюсь подыхать здесь в ожидании молокососов из ЩИТа. 

И кто такой Стив Роджерс, чтобы отказать самому Зимнему Солдату?

***

 

В школьном спортзале было шумно. Родители активно поддерживали своих детей, наставники давали полезные советы подопечным и наказывали больше пить. Наташа подправила айкидоги* и посмотрела на трибуны. Ванда активно замахала рукой и ярко улыбнулась. Стив приветливо кивнул головой, а Джеймс ... Джеймс развалился на своем парне и старательно делал вид, что ему чрезвычайно плохо. Наташа знала, что такое ранение Барнс обычно и не замечает (докторка Хелен Чо своё дело знает и делает всё в лучшем виде) через два дня, но Стив слишком над ним трясётся, и мужчина этим пользуется. 

Когда Клинт и Пьетро доставили этот дружный дуэт на базу, Наташа была в ужасе. Её не пускали к Джеймсу. Никто не хотел говорить, что произошло и почему один из лучших агентов ЩИТа в таком плачевном состоянии. Тогда Романофф решила найти ответы сама. Разумеется, при таком балагане отчёт о миссии никто не писал, а видеозапись, изъятая из салона джета, мало что объясняет. Оставалось только допросить Стива Роджерса. Что она и сделала.

— Наташа!

Не смотря на свой небольшой рост и телосложение «russkoy baleriny», Наталия с легкостью смогла застать врасплох натренированного суперсолдата и зажать его в углу. Где находилась одна из немногих слепых зон камер видеонаблюдения.

— Говори, что произошло в Норвегии, или я проткну твою бедренную артерию. Сомневаюсь, что медики тобой быстро займутся. Или ты понадеешься на свою регенерацию? — главное правило ЩИТа: все новобранцы должны сдавать оружие своим НО. Главное правило Красной Комнаты и Мелинды Мэй: нельзя оставаться безоружной. Иногда и складной нож может спасти жизнь. Наташа, как прилежная ученица, смогла пронести армейский нож Джеймса. 

И сейчас угрожает Капитану Америке советским ножом из сороковых. Джеймс будет недоволен, но за смекалку даст пять баллов.

— Наташа, Стив и так бы тебе все рассказал, — попыталась вразумить подругу Ванда. — Обойдёмся без членовредительства. 

— Ты — дочка Баки? — удивился Стив, не предпринимая никаких попыток к самозащите. А он мог бы скрутить её за три минуты и десять секунд. Наталия видела запись с битвы за Нью-Йорк. Стивен Роджерс — опасный противник. Ей нужно больше тренироваться. — Тогда ты знаешь про код.

Наташа тяжело вздохнула и убрала нож в ботинок. Джеймс узнал про код, когда скоропостижно убегал от своих бывших «работодателей». Из Гидры он забрал боевой арсенал, деньги и красный блокнот со звездой. Он надеялся найти там ответы, ключ к своему прошлому, а нашёл код активации Зимнего Солдата. Сам себе отдавать приказы Джеймс, как показала практика, не может. Мужчина впадает в ступор или вовсе теряет сознание. Наташа решила сжечь чертову книжку, понадеявшись, что больше ни одна тварь не сможет контролировать дорогого ей человека. Но Гидра пошла дальше. Некоторые хитрожопые техники просто заучивали код, как стишок.

— Я старался свести все ранения к минимуму. Но конструкция здания была непрочной, и пол под нами просто провалился. Солдат в меня вцепился бульдожьей хваткой и не отпускал. Баки пришёл в себя только после ранения, — продолжил Стив, обеспокоенно поглядывая в сторону реанимации.

Наташа угрюмо кивнула.

Ванда хитро улыбнулась и облокотилась на Стива:

— Значит, Баки, да?

— Даже не начинай, юная леди. Разве ты не хотела поговорить с Пьетро? Клинт взял задание, и скоро они улетают в Пенсильванию, — постарался отвлечь свою подопечную Роджерс.

— Мы ещё вернемся к этому разговору, молодой человек, — хитро прищурившись, сказала девушка. — Нат, я обязательно приду поболеть за тебя!

Крепко обняв удивленную Наташу, Максимофф побежала в сторону ангара, прекрасно зная о любви брата ко всему мощному и необузданному. Стив молча присел рядом с девушкой и взял её за руку. Иногда молчать гораздо приятнее, чем разговаривать. 

 

Наталия смущенно фыркнула и повернулась к трибунам спиной. На самом деле девушка думала, что придёт только Ванда. Она на это рассчитывала. Стив и Джеймс должны были сидеть дома, смотреть телевизор и валяться на диване. Таков был план.Она звонила Клинту (они неплохо поболтали, пока ожидали окончания операции Баки. Потом решили поддерживать общение через Скайп), он уверял, что большинство свиданий проходит так. Это не «Ловушка для родителей», но сработать должно было. Джеймс был ранен и активных действий бы не осилил, а у Стива были комплексы курицы-наседки. 

«Мы с Джеймсом обязательно придем на твои соревнования, Натали».

Ей не нужны никакие соревнования, чтобы доказать, что она лучшая в своём деле. Среди выступающих даже достойного соперника нет. Сэнсей пригласил соревнующихся к линии. Наташа поклонилась своему противнику и после одобрения судьи расставила ноги по шире плеч, схватила противника за руку и перекинула его через плечо. В зале стало заметно тише. Девушка посмотрела в сторону Джеймса. Барнс показал два больших пальца и уткнулся лицом в плечо Стива. Ванда прикрыла рот ладошкой, её плечи подозрительно подрагивали. Наташа недоуменно посмотрела на ошарашенную судью.

\- Это... было быстро.

Поклонившись, Наташа покинула татами. В раздевалке было пусто. Многие участники решили остаться и посмотреть на чужие бои, поэтому в её распоряжении были все душевые. Это была самая лёгкая победа на памяти Наталии. Она даже наполовину не выложилась. Гражданских никогда не учат правильному ведению боя. Иногда ей кажется, что будь у неё минимальная боевая подготовка, то она смогла бы уложить на лопатки и местного сэнсея. Выйдя из раздевалки, Романофф включила свой телефон и поспешила школьную парковку. Ванда радостно поздравила подругу и чмокнула её в щеку. Стив ограничился пожатием руки. Джеймс крепко обнял победительницу и предложил отметить победу в пиццерии. Телефон завибрировал, сообщая о входящем сообщении.

«Поздравляю, новенькая. Жду завтра в спортзале. В шесть вечера. Не опаздывай.»

Наташа впервые ощутила себя свободной и на своём месте.

 

Примечания:  
* - главная персонажка из сериала "Агенты ЩИТа"  
* - агенте́сса - женский род, 1-е склонение (тип склонения 1a по классификации А. А. Зализняка).Корень: -агент-; суффикс: -есс; окончание: -а.  
*Айкидоги — японская одежда для обучения айкидо. Традиционно занимающиеся Айкидо для тренировок надевают белый тренировочный костюм («кэйкоги»), состоящий из хлопчатобумажных штанов «дзубон» (яп. ズボン дзубон, букв. «штаны») и куртки «уваги» (яп. 上衣 уваги, букв. «пиджак»).


End file.
